To Accomplish the Impossible
by scribbling-pen
Summary: Four boys of the highest caliber, each born into a house of wealth and status, each used to getting exactly what they want, but when James met Lily, he finally understood that there are some things that money can’t buy. LJ
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_**: I do not own anything, Harry Potter is not mine and blah, go to profile for more details.

**_A MUST READ!_** – Before you all set your eyes on whatever it is I've written—you must understand that this story starts off in the middle of the plotline. The line that separates it is where it truly begins while the (--) are just either scene changes or lapse in time.

**To Accomplish the Impossible **

_**Summary**_: _Four boys of the highest caliber, each born into a house of wealth and status, each used to getting exactly what they want, but when James met Lily, he finally understood that there are some things that money can't buy._

* * *

"_What should we do with her?" _

"_You heard the orders—nothing...at least, not yet." _

The faint prickling voices filtered into her ears. Her eyes peered open, but darkness shielded her vision—in that instant, she knew that he had betrayed her. Her fingers mindlessly tore at the ropes that tightly held her in place. Her legs were free, but she hadn't the strength or the capability of running free. A sob escaped her, but the muffled sounds of her distress only sent laughter out into the chilled air.

"_He's going to pay for all he's done…"_

To all her willpower, her mind could not fathom the reason to which she was captured.

"_So, you finally decide to show up." _

Footsteps echoed.

"_I had things to do."_

The voice she recognized, and in a heartfelt moment she truly believed that he was going to save her. Fingers trailed along her cheeks until they swiftly stopped below her chin. Suddenly the dim light blurred into focus and she was face to face with a person who she thought was a friend. Emerald eyes narrowed, but he neither flinched nor removed his fingers from her flesh. Her head swung abruptly to her right, trying to free herself of his unsettling touch, but her actions only led to a tighter grip.

"_Let's move things along! Call him!" _

"…"

"_Leave us." _

This was unexpected.

"Leave us," he repeated. The others led a slow retreat, but not before looking back at the **_'couple'_** in sheer disgust. He released a frustrated sigh before removing the cloth that bared her from speaking—a mistake. "How could you?" her question sent a smile across his handsome face. He grabbed the nearest seat and sat down in an unmannerly fashion, "It has nothing against you, really."

Her fist clenched in anger, "Then why?"

A smile graced his lips, "Revenge—against your boyfriend, Potter."

She bitterly laughed at his reply, "Then you've made a mistake. James Potter is not my boyfriend. He cares not for me," her eyes met his in a blaze, "So let me go."

Again, laughter, "On the contrary, I do believe he cares deeply for you." He rose from his seat and brushed his fingers through those red strands, and no matter how she tried to rid of him, he commanded her attention. "You see," his eyes peered unnervingly towards the closed doors, "James Potter is going to come here…and meet his end."

--

"_I have something that you want…Potter."_

"_Who is this?" _

--

"He won't come," she told him bitterly, **_'don't be an idiot James.'_** Her captor once again resumed his seat next to her. Waiting patiently for what seemed nearly impossible, "He doesn't love me" she informed him. His blue eyes wavered, but steady itself, "You can be quite blind at times Evans—but I'm truly sorry for" his hands presented the situation, "all this."

"I can't believe you," her murmuring comment only caused his gaze to intensify.

"He isn't the man that you think he is," he stated, "There is more to the infamous James Potter than meets the eye." The bitterness in his voice did not go unheard by Lily, but she held no sympathy towards this man, "He's more of a man than you'll ever be."

When the outside light blinded her she knew it was the end. Tears flooded her eyes as she looked at the fool that walked right into the devil's hands. It was just like her first memory of meeting him, a picture of perfection, fearless and haughty. The setting sun outlined this unmovable form, but as the shadows left him, all she could see was hazel. In a swift movement a knife was pressed against her throat.

A smile graced his lips, "Turn away Lily."

--

**_He was using her. _**

--

He took everything. Every punch. Every kick. No matter how hard she cried, how hard she tried to move she couldn't save him.

--

He staggered up, "Is that all you got?" he managed to choke up the words and looked his enemies in the eye. Blood spilled from the gash that was embedded into his head. His tattered clothes, his disheveled black strands, the broken lenses, it was all too much. "I told you to look away Lily," he comforted her with an assuring smile, a smile that didn't suit him all too well. She looked to her left and could see the anger in this young man's eyes, "He's mine now."

--

Before anything was quite understood, the object that was meant for James Potter collided and shattered against the petite frame of Lily Evans. The room went silent.

--

"**You should've fought back, _you should've fought back_." **

--

They were both sprawled across the floor. Lily's body was too close for comfort, but inside he chided himself for not foreseeing her actions. Blood ran down her pale frame, but he couldn't decipher whether it was his or hers.

--

"If this is the end, know that every time I…" he had managed to lift his arms to pull her even closer, "…I meant it."

* * *

_When nearing the end one remembers the beginning. When an impossible task was placed in front of a foolhardy boy, he was the one that seemed to accomplish the near impossible._

* * *

The class of 201 was as quiet as ever, each seated in their place and not really caring for the old man that stood affront. His voice cracked slightly with annoyance, and yet he did nothing of his problem. Heavy lidded, grey haired, he was growing tired of this job. "We have a new student today," none took interest into the news, "Her named is Lily Evans, she transferred from Princethorpe." His head turned slightly towards the door and he gave a silent nod—it was not the fact that the girl looked somewhat "decent"—it was the fact that she looked _common_. 

"Isn't Princethorpe an '_independent_' school?" Emerald eyes narrowed at the speaker, a pompous blonde haired, blue-eyed ass, typical, "And what's wrong with that?" she questioned. The class seemed to share similar thoughts for they all gave her a toothy grin. A nudge from the teacher sent her towards an empty seat, letting out a tired sigh; she sunk into the wooden chair. Throwing the book-bag silently to the floor her eyes took in her surroundings, a sad expression appeared on her face, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

It seemed as if the class had already taken a disliking towards her, and it couldn't have ended any sooner, but as she stood to leave, another intentionally knocked her over. Cool laughter and a flirtatious flip towards the insufferable blonde who first spoke. Grumbling to no one but herself, she was surprise to see an outstretch hand. The class seemed to have grown silent as girls flocked around her, her eyes peered questionably up, letting the stray strains of red fall out from her ribbon.

A sad expression met hers, but she accepted the hand. He didn't smile, he didn't frown, warm to the touch, "Thank you." He nodded in return and left her, the small crowd followed.

"The Marauders," the soft voice brought her back from wherever her mind was, "What?"

Her eyes met a charming shade of blue, just as clear as the sky above, "The ones who you were staring at." A blush rose rapidly to her cheeks, "I was merely confused about all the insanity in the room." Laughter met her ears as she stared strangely at the Asian girl.

"James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter—the reason why the better half of the human race flock blindly towards this place, it's a chance of a lifetime," the serious tone only intensified a certain curiosity.

"Pardon?"

A smile was her only answer as the young girl uttered a command of "come," which she surprisingly followed, but as she passed the mysterious four her eyes caught the angry glare that flickered between hazel…and something else.

--

"I don't see why that took so long," head peered towards the sky as he took that first step out of the tall, massive building. His unruly black strands graced his shoulders with every step he took. Hands shoved into his pockets he turned his shady steel grey eyes to meet the coming forms of his companions. Remus was the second to step into the light, and the golden hue in those brown-like depths startled the dark haired youth. A sly smile graced his lips as he remembered the quaint little scene of Remus helping that girl up from the floor, "You were always the softy." With a pat on the back and a shake of the head Sirius gave up on Remus.

"If he was just going to do it our way, why not agree to it from the very beginning?" A frustrated James came bursting through the doors, dragging Peter along, "I mean really!" The square shaped glasses gleamed in the sun, masking his charming hazel depths. Disheveled black strands stood on every end, but it suited him. Peter was dragged along and he smiled slightly at his friend's anger, "So, what now?"

"Well, _I_ have an appointment to get to," Sirius stated, placing shades over his eyes as he searched the lot for his car. The remaining three stared, "Another shag call?" The darkened frames slipped to the tip of his nose, partially revealing a cool glare, "Must you make it sound so vulgar?"

--

Lily had no idea why she was following the girl, but her muddled thoughts did not stop her. "Miyu," the sudden statement startled her, "What?"

"My name."

Her mouth mouthed an 'O' before she answered with, "Lily." The two sat down at a bench, "I'm here to warn you about a few unwritten rules of this academy." Miyu had taken a sudden interest in her nails as she talked, "The vast majority of this school is made up of the higher class, most not caring about the education in itself, but more of the mingling crowd." Her blue eyes smiled warmly at her, "Then, there are those like you…" Emerald eyes narrowed at the statement, "…don't get me wrong, you manage to infiltrate the system, but they're all dieing to rid of you." Again with the smile, "The rules are simple, stay away from the Marauders."

Confusion spilled across her face, but amusement soon replaced it, "Is that all?"

"What?"

"You've brought me all this way to tell me to stay away from a few snobby rich boys?"

"Jealously is a powerful thing."

"I don't even know them."

Miyu finally gave her a genuine smile, "It's not that. 'The Marauders' as we call them are the sons' of the academy founders. They have the teachers at their every beck and whim, the students included. They're a dangerous crowd to mess with, whether intentionally or not. There is only one fear within this school, and that is to be flagged."

"What?"

"A seemingly harmless piece of parchment that is written in some unknown language and place within your locker if one 'displeases' them."

It was at that moment that four figures emerged at the foot of the stairs. Far enough to be unheard, but close enough to be seen. The sun seemed to outline shadows, four, tall, despicable forms. Lily's eyes narrowed at the sheer sight of them, "So you're saying that those" her fingers pointed accusingly at the shadowy figures, "are the ones that decide who stays or goes?"

Miyu nodded, "No one is force to resign. Each individual _has_ of there own free will, it's a battle of stamina—How long can one last against endless torture?"

* * *

Well the end? Any hopes for continuation? I hope that there is someone out there that wants to read this, read and review please! You might have notice that it was a bit confusing, you didn't really read everything that was meant to be read. Everything will fit together in the end, hopefully. Everything before the separation line was a scene that will be continued later on in the chapter. Hope you like and do tell me what you think! 

**_Next Chapter Summary_**:

_James might've been the one that began it all, and Sirius might've followed. Remus might've turned the other cheek while Peter had no option, but I'll be damned if I'm not the last one standing. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_**: I do not own anything, Harry Potter is not mine and blah, go to profile for more details.

Thank you to those who left me a little something and I'm quite sorry about how confusing the beginning was, though things should clear itself up as the story progresses. Enjoy the read everyone! _Also sorry for the long delay, months (I lost count)! I guess procrastination is the worst thing in the world. Truth be told, I never intended on continuing this story, it was simply a test—but I think I will complete it,_ after all what kind of author would I be if I didn't? Truly sorry for the delay, but if you continue reading; I assure that the next chapter will be out before you know it.

**_A MUST READ!_** – Every time you see (--) this symbol it is only a lapse or a change in scene. It is a way to speed the story along, for I can't write every single detail, if I did this story would never be completed!

**To Accomplish the Impossible **

**Summary**: _James might've been the one that began it all, and Sirius might've followed. Remus might've turned the other cheek while Peter had no option, but I'll be damned if I'm not the last one standing. _

* * *

'_Torture'_

Lily laid there on her bed just thinking of the days events. Her parents' were mad buying this ridiculous house, enrolling her in that ridiculously overpriced school, hoping, wishing—praying, "Insane, absolutely insane." They lived in a neighborhood where they didn't belong and worked day in and day out just to pay for her tuition, "**_absolutely_** insane!" She was frustrated, their intentions were pure, but their methods were absurd and downright demeaning. Lifting her head up slightly, she squinted to see the blue numbers of the clock, "three" she whispered out.

Her thoughts remained on the _'insufferable four.'_ She tossed and turned beneath the covers, "Stupid Marauders."

--

On the other side of town four boys sat in the far corner of a club. The music was loud, the lights were dim, the girls were _willing_—Grey eyes met a pair of dashing blue. She was a good distance from him, but from her movements, from the suggestive flick of her hair, the lick of her lips, the sway of her hips, he knew. He raised his glass of Viognier towards the voluptuous blue-eyed and smiled a devilish smile. She tossed her head in delight and blew him a soft kiss.

The lights flickered on and off, dancing with the beat of the music. Sirius's eyes finally landed on the sleeping form of Remus Lupin, "Will wonders never cease?" he mused out. The lithe body was draped upon the soft cushioned couch, his hand laid delicately on his forehead, a vision of perfection, but a male specimen that could possibly (from a distance) be mistaken for female.

"He could sleep through anything" James grunted out.

Sirius's questioning eyes followed the tense fingers that grabbed hold of the red liquid of Zinfandel; then drowned the substance in mere seconds, "Trouble in paradise?" he questioned. James lifted his intoxicated hazel depths to meet the eyes of his closest friend, "My mother's home" he stated simply.

"So the grand high Queen has finally returned," Peter's voice startled the two. _When_ he had returned was beyond them, but the young blonde always appeared like a rat in night, catching information left and right—his talent, in other words. Peter sat in a chair to the left of Sirius and ordered his glass of Riesling, "I'm parched" he voiced out, "Why is she here this time?"

"Some money matter."

"When will she be leaving?"

"Soon, I hope," James rested his tired head against the soft material as certain thoughts plagued his mind. "Will you be staying with one of us tonight?" Peter's question was interrupted with a familiar ring-tone that seemed to hollow out the cheery music of the club. The group turned their attention towards Remus, who was, at the moment staring mindlessly at the cell phone. A smile suddenly appeared across his handsome face, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. He shoved the thing back into his pocket and lifted his body off the couch—he was leaving.

"Weren't you just sleeping? It is beyond me how music such as this could not wake you, but _that_ song could." Sirius stated in disbelief.

"Hey!" James's outburst had caught Remus's attention, but as the boy turned to look at his childhood friend, one could not help but stare at the sad form in front of them. His sandy strands fell strangely over his eyes, partially shielding those brown depths, but _that _soft smile was all the answer the three needed.

"So whose willing to lend a friend a room?" James questioned as he gave Sirius a playful shove, all the while watching Remus's retreating form. Peter too was staring off in the direction of Remus's departure, "You'd think that after all these years, he'd be better by now." The other two turned to look at the shorter boy, "He is getting better," Sirius whispered, "but old habits die hard."

--

Things pretty much became "normal" as time progressed. Everyone became adapted to the strange and silent ways of the girl called Lily Avans—Eve—or something or other like that. The Marauders went about their ways, terrorizing some poor, unfortunate soul, but it mattered not to Lily, at least…until that fateful day when she met _Severus Snape_.

* * *

He stepped into class that day, late as ever, "Severus Snape, it is so kind of you to join us this morning," the professor sneered out as he ordered the young boy to sit down. He was a tall, thin, and gangly looking thing. His eyes were lifeless, and as he crossed the room to sit Lily couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Class went on. The professor continued to drone on and on about politics. Her mind couldn't seem to stay put, her eyes kept wondering towards the four empty seats.

* * *

It had been a week since she had last seen the Marauders, and she couldn't have been happier about the entire ordeal, but _all good things **do** come to an end_. She seemed to be more cautious of where she went (or rather who she went with). The book that was clutch in her fingers remained halfway in the locker as the havoc around her rose to an unheard level. 

A cry of pain left his throat as his pale frame hit the unmovable form of metal. His body slumped slightly, and then he collapse completely. She couldn't move. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. Footsteps shuffled. She watched as water was poured upon this unfortunate soul. He shifted slightly, but his eyes peered open again, the darkest color one could imagine. He couldn't move, but what nerved her most was the quaint little smile that spread across his lips. A trail of blood left his flesh and landed silently to the ground.

The smiles, the laughter, it was all she could take! She tightened her grip upon the binding and threw it with as much force as she could muster at the laughing crowd. Silence became deafening as six pairs of eyes took in her form. Fist clenched, she watched silently as one stepped forward.

--

"So, how was the lucky lady?" James questioned. A small growl was his only answer as Sirius rubbed his sore cheek tenderly. The red mark couldn't possibly go unnoticed, and that fact simply made him even angrier. He ran his fingers through his black strands and released a defeated sigh, "This one sure hit hard," he mused. The other three smiled.

"I'm amazed that you still have that ugly mug."

Peter's comment had put a frown back on Sirius's face.

"And what does that mean?" Sirius growled out.

James looked at the two entirely amused, "I believe that he's instating the truth." A dashing smile and a devilish twinkle appeared in his hazel depths, "A different girl every week, aren't you getting the least bit tired?" That question had sent a sly smile across Sirius's lips as he answered with a simple, "no."

"Let's see, so for several days you have your way with whatever poor soul you set your sights on…"

A questioning brow had risen. James cranked his neck to the side to better his view of what the female race called a _black stallion_. His lips pursed in a thoughtful manner as his fingers brushed his chin intelligibly, "Truthfully, I wouldn't shag you if my life depended on it."

Letting out a disbelief cough, Sirius flashed his long-time-friend a devil-may-care grin.

They had all slowed in step until each came to a complete halt. It wasn't Potter's snide comment, or Remus's usual silence, but the image in front of them brought a light touch to the air around them. "I see Snape is handling the situation well," the humorous voice belonged to Sirius, "Alive, at least." Eyes glanced back at James to only see the wary smirk across his face, but it was Remus's intent gaze that caught Sirius's attention.

Lily was caught between the six men in front of her and the four boys who yielded the power in back. The ones in front dared not to act; they simply stood rigidly in place waiting for some sort of signal. James and the others merely sunk back into the shadows, waiting patiently for the scene to unfold before them. In a mere instant Lily Evans could be seen dragging a one Severus Snape through the empty halls. No one followed, but Lily herself knew that things had just gotten worse.

His glasses slipped down to the tip of his nose as he watched from afar. A slight smile appeared on his face as he watched the fiasco unfold before him. Laughing, he walked towards her locker and magically the red scroll appeared within his grasp, "Tomorrow…should be interesting."

--

Fire had been let loose; Severus Snape had once again disappeared into the abyss and a new victim was presented. The crowd parted as Lily made her way towards the lockers, her posture strait and her face emotionless, it was no surprise to see the familiar red hanging mockingly in front of her.

--

Her heart thrashed against her rib cage, breathing, suddenly became a strenuous exercise. Her body forced her to slow down, until she came to a complete stop _'just for minute'_ she thought, _'just for a minute.'_ Her mind couldn't exactly grasp what was happening…one minute she was putting her stuff away, the next she was being chased by half the student body. "Rich snobs," she stated bitterly.

Her "break" apparently had lasted too long—for water—cold as ice itself, suffocated her very being. Her vision blurred for a second as she peered her heads up only to see a laughing crowd above. Lily was beyond anger, and so? She ran. In the back of her mind there was no such thing as a direction, or a destination. Her legs took her up to the terrace, and as she ran to its edge, screaming incoherently at the top of her lungs, she failed to notice a silent stranger, watching.

"I see they're getting more juvenile."

The voice shocked her, but what more, was the owner of that voice. "Remus," she managed to choke out, "I—I…" for the first time, she was at a lost for words. "Good for you," his small smile warmed her somewhat, making her smile in return, "What?" She didn't understand what he was getting at, but when she saw his outstretched hand (for the second time) she couldn't help but wonder _'maybe, just maybe this Marauder wasn't so bad.'_

They stood like that for a minute or so, with Lily Evans starring strangely at Lupin's pale fingers, but what she failed to notice was the blue handkerchief that he held. He laughed a silent laugh, and simply started to wipe her face dry himself, smiling again, he grabbed her small fingers and placed the blue cloth within its grasp, and then? He left. She was up there alone for some time, just thinking things over. She didn't feel like going home just yet, but the cold air proved to be the winner in the situation. Forced to come down from the terrace (or the roof, but it sounded better as a terrace), she made her way back to her locker, to pick up a few things.

The building seemed deserted, but lights were still on here or there… A hallow melody filled her ears and as she stared off in its direction, her feet led the way. It was sad. It was haunting. Each note that was played upon that instrument lured her towards it maker. She peered through the door, only to smile at the image in front of her.

* * *

_His silent retreat, his stoic presence, his ever helping nature, she just couldn't help it; she couldn't help falling for this particular Marauder._

* * *

If you can guess who played the violin towards the end (it was a violin, though I didn't add that part), which I'm pretty sure you all did, I know it doesn't seem right for Lily to like him, but I have to start of somewhere. It will end good, if we ever make it to the end. I hope you all like it, and if you, I will definitely get the next chapter out soon (sooner than 6 months), after all, I've decided that I will continue this story, and maybe the other one too. 

**_Next Chapter Summary:_**

_James Potter is not a man who would sit idly by and watch this "weed" grow and foster. He is not a man to be reckoned with, but when Lily Evans dared to challenge him, he wouldn't be much of a man if he didn't retaliate…now would he? _


End file.
